Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER (Manga)
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED C.E.73 Stargazer, 機動戦士ガンダム シード C.E.73 Stargazer) is a manga written and illustrated by Naoki Moriya based on the OVA of the same name. It was published by Kadokawa Shoten and launched in Gundam Ace magazine in 2007. Story Cosmic Era 73. A new type of Mobile Suit called Stargazer is created by the Deep Space Survey and Development Organization that capable of space travel. 19-year-old Phantom Pain pilot Sven Cal Payang investigates the new mobile suit. Chapters *Story:01 *Story:02 *Story:03 *Story:04 *Story:Final *Epilogue The opening scene involves a welcoming home party with the surviving members of the DSSD for Selene who was found alive alongside Sven, after the battle between the DSSD and Phantom Pain. The scene then changes to a graveyard presumably on Earth where Sol has come to pay his respects to his Uncle Edmund. Also there is Louis the pilot of the Linear Tank who assisted Edmund in the battle against the ZGMF-1017 GINN Insurgent Type, before his death. They talk briefly regarding why Sol is a Coordinator even though his mother was a Natural and Louis remembers fondly the time in where he was under Edmund's command. They are then joined by Selene who was late due to having to purchase alcohol and are then joined by Sven. Selene once again ask Sven what he intends to do and if he has considered the offer to join the DSSD as a MS Pilot, while opening her beer. Sven considers the offer to be somewhat of a cruel joke as it was because of Phantom Pain and himself that so many were killed. However Selene counters, with the point that Phantom Pain members by the DSSD as well, and that both sides share the burden of responsibility and asks the question of what does he really want to do with his life now? Sven then responds that he wishes to gaze upon the stars, a similar phrase was uttered by Edmund on how he wished to live his life only by looking up, and not by looking back on past mistakes. Selene responds that they will all move forward together. Characters Deep Space Survey and Development Organization (DSSD) *Edmond Du Clos *Selene McGriff *Sol Ryuune L'ange Phantom Pain *Sven Cal Bayan *Shams Couza *Mudie Holcroft Mechanics Phantom Pain Mobile Weapons *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam *GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam *GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam *GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger Deep Space Survey and Development Organization (DSSD) Mobile Weapons *GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam *UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT) Mobile Weapons *TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound *TMF/A-802 BuCUE *ZGMF-1017 GINN Insurgent Type Gallery Stargazer Manga 00.jpg Stargazer Manga 01.0.jpg Stargazer Manga 01.jpg Stargazer Manga 02.jpg Stargazer Manga 03.jpg Stargazer Manga 04.jpg Stargazer Manga 05.jpg Stargazer Manga 06.jpg Stargazer Manga 07.jpg Stargazer Manga 08.jpg Stargazer Manga 09.jpg Stargazer Manga 10.jpg Stargazer Manga 11.jpg Stargazer Manga 12.jpg Stargazer Manga 13.jpg Stargazer Manga 14.jpg Stargazer Manga 15.jpg Stargazer Manga 16.jpg Stargazer Manga 17.jpg Stargazer Manga 18.jpg Trivia *The manga reveals that Sven and Selene were found alive by Sol when they returned to the Earth Sphere. Editions *ISBN 978-4-04-713931-2-C0979 External links *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/stargazer.htm *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200703000229 Category:Manga